I've Missed You, Kid
by A True Oncer
Summary: A version of "A Pirate's Life" (7x02). This is what happens before and after Emma, Killian, and Regina go through the portal to help Henry.


**This was a request from** _ **daniellm**_ **about a version of** _ **A Pirate's Life**_ **and what happened before Emma, Killian, and Regina go through the portal to see Henry and what happened after. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I do not own OUAT.**

"Emma, are you feeling okay?" Killian asked, walking into the bathroom where Emma was throwing up. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her back.

Emma nodded and leaned back against Killian. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been like this the past couple of days."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, it's just what happens when you're pregnant."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I'm sure it- wait. Did you say _pregnant_?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She placed her hands on her stomach.

Killian smiled. He pulled Emma into a kiss. When he pulled away he said, "We're going to be parents! We're going to have a baby."

Emma smiled. "Yeah. We are." Emma's smile faded.

"What's wrong, love? Are you feeling sick?" Killian asked, starting to worry.

Emma shook her head. "I feel fine, it's just… we already are parents."

Killian sighed. "Aye. I know you miss Henry, love. I do to."

Emma nodded and stood up, Killian doing the same. "I know. I just… I want him here. I want to tell him. I want to be a family."

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "I know, love. Me too."

Emma sighed and smiled. She pulled away. "But we're having a baby. I get a second chance after all."

Killian smiled and put his hand on Emma's stomach. "We both do."

Emma smiled and rested her forehead on Killian's.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes the next morning and smiled. She was cuddled up next to Killian, who had his hand on her stomach. Emma placed her hand as gently as she could on top of his so she wouldn't wake him.

Killian's eyes shot open. His eyes landed and where his and Emma's hands were, then he looked at Emma. "I can't believe that this isn't a dream."

Emma smiled. "Me neither." They both laid there for a few minutes, enjoying eachother's company and love. Then the heard a _whoosh_ sound.

They both sat up. They didn't see anything.

"What… was that?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. She looked to her side and saw a vial sitting on her nightstand. "What the…" Emma reached over and picked it up. She went and sat back down next to Killian. "What is this?"

Killian smiled. "It looks like the bottle I gave Henry before he left so he could contact us."

Emma smiled. "Henry." Emma pulled the lid off the bottle and Henry's voice filled the room: " _Help. I've been captured by Lady Tremaine. Send Emma, Regina, and Captain Hook."_

A tear slipped down Emma's cheek. "Henry." Emma looked up and then at Killian. "Henry- he's in trouble. We have to go help him!"  
Killian nodded. "Aye, but first we need to talk to Regina."

Emma nodded and started climbing out of bed.

When they got downstairs, they saw Regina pacing in front of the front door.

"Uh…" Killian began.

Regina snapped her head up. "You're up. Good. Did you get Henry's message?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. We need to go."

Regina nodded. "I agree." She pulled out three magic beans from her pocket. "We have enough beans to get there and back with an extra bean."

"How did you get those?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. "I have my ways."

Emma nodded. "Okay. Let's get going."

"About that," Killian said. Emma looked at him as he continued talking, "You need to stay her, Emma."

Emma's eyes widened. "What? No! I can't stay here knowing that my son is in danger!"

Killian put his hand on Emma's arm. "I know, but…" He put his hand on Emma's stomach. "If you go, you might be putting our unborn child in danger."

"I'll be fine, Killian," Emma snapped. She said it a lot harsher than she meant to and immediately regretted it when she saw the love and worry in his eyes. "Sorry… I just… I haven't seen him in so long. I just want to see him and make sure he's okay."

Killian nodded. "I know, love. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Killian, I have to go. He's my son."

Killian sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to convince Emma not to come. "Okay, how about this: give us an hour or two and rest. Take a nap, watch a movie- whatever you want to do as long as you stay out of danger. Then, you use Regina's extra bean and come find us."

Emma sighed. She hated it, but she also knew that Killian wasn't going to go unless she agreed to this. "Okay, fine. Two hours. That's it and then I'm coming to find you."

Killian smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. "Thank you."

Emma smiled a little. "I love you. Stay safe."

Killian nodded. "I will. I promise. I love you too." He gave her a quick kiss and then faced Regina. "Let's go."

Regina nodded and pulled two beans from her pocket. She walked over to Emma. "Here you go." Emma nodded. Regina faced Killian and threw the bean forward. A large orange circle appeared. Regina walked in. Killian started following. He looked back and gave Emma a smile then walked into the portal.

Emma put her hands on her stomach, trying to tell herself that this was the best thing to do. She needed to keep her unborn child safe, and that's what she intended on doing.

Emma went upstairs and laid in bed. She tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't, not knowing her husband and son are in possible danger. Emma looked at the time and only 10 minutes had passed.

"How am I going to get through this?" Emma sighed. Emma sat up and walked downstairs. She turned on the TV and tried to distract herself with that, but the only really thing that could distract her for more than 2 minutes, was her unborn baby. Her hands kept going back to touch her stomach. She would smile and whisper things to her child.

Finally, it was time to go.

Emma got up from the couch and grabbed the bean from her pocket. She threw the bean and a circle of orange appeared. She stepped through.

* * *

Emma and Killian stepped back through the portal and landed in their living room. Killian stood up, but Emma stayed on the floor.

Killian knelt back down next to her and pulled her into a hug. He knew that he couldn't say anything to make her feel better, so he just held her and rubbed her back. He occasionally kissed her head.

Soon, she had stopped crying. She didn't move though, she didn't want to leave Killian's embrace. Somehow, both of their hands had found a way to Emma's stomach. Emma had both hands on it and Killian had one, the other arm wrapped around Emma.

* * *

Emma and Killian smiled at their new born baby. Killian had an arm around Emma and Emma was laying in the hospital bed holding their baby boy.

"He's adorable," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "Aye, that he is."

The little boy yawned and opened his eyes for a moment or two.

Emma smiled. "He has your blue eyes, that's for sure."

Killian chuckled. "Aye." The little boy closed his eyes again. "And he has your need for naps."

Emma laughed. "Well, I'm going to need a heck of a lot more of them now."

Killian laughed. "It'll be worth it though."

Emma nodded. "It sure will be." She sighed. "I wish Henry was here."

"I do too, love."

"Mom?" they heard.

Emma's head shot up. "Henry?" She started crying. "Henry."

"Mom." Henry walked over and kissed his mom's head. "I missed you."

"I've missed you, kid. How are you here? Are you here to stay?" Emma asked.

Henry shook his head. "Sadly, no. I only have a few hours, then a portal is going to open so I can go back."

Emma nodded. She knew that it was a long shot, him staying, but she can hope.

Henry smiled at Killian. "Hey, Dad."

Killian smiled. "Hello, lad."  
Henry looked down at the baby in Emma's arms. "Is that my little brother?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. This is him, Liam Jones."

Henry smiled. "Can I hold him?"

"Absolutely." Emma carefully handed Liam over to Henry, and then leaned back against Killian.

Henry smiled down at his brother. "You have amazing parents, Liam, we both do. So take care of them."

Liam yawned and shifted and then settled back down.

Over the next few hours, Henry told his parents about what had been going on in the realm he was in. He caught them up on Regina and how she was doing. There was only one part he skipped…

"What about that lass?" Killian asked, smirking.

Henry's face reddened and he looked down. "She's doing good."

"What about you, Henry? How are you doing?" Emma asked.

Henry looked back up at his parents. "I'm doing fine. I miss you guys."

A wind _whooshed_ through the room and a portal opened. Henry looked over at his parents. "That's my ride."

Emma smiled a little, a few tears escaping her eyes. "I love you, kid."

Henry smiled and walked over to Emma. He kissed her head. "I love you too, Mom." He looked down at Liam, who was in Emma's arms, and kissed his head. "Love you, little buddy." Henry walked over to Killian and they wrapped each other in a hug. "I'll miss you, Dad."

"I'll miss you too, my boy. Stay safe." They pulled away from each other and Henry walked towards the portal. He looked back and smiled and then ran back into the portal just as it closed.

Killian looked back towards Emma. She was trying to hold it together, for Liam's sake. Killian walked over and kissed her head. "It's okay, love. We'll see him again."

Emma nodded. "I hope so." Emma leaned against Killian. Killian put an arm around Emma and held her close. They both knew they would see their son again, they didn't know when, but they knew they would. They weren't okay with being apart, but they hoped that one day… they wouldn't have to be apart. And they hoped that time would be soon.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. I know that in the show Henry didn't call Killian "Dad" and I really wish he did, so I had to write that in here. Please review!**


End file.
